


the whole of [...] station falls into the light

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kings Cross Station, M/M, Microfic, Podfic Welcome, Post-Canon, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt
Summary: In which Harry thinks about that other station.Written for theDrarry MicroficSaturday, 14 November prompt,light.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6
Collections: November 2020, micro-fiction





	the whole of [...] station falls into the light

Harry stands on the platform at Kings Cross Station, not Platform 9 3/4 but the non-magical section. Above him, the rounded panels of the ceiling flood the station with light. It reminds him of another station, years ago.

“Harry,” Draco says, slipping his fingers between Harry’s. “Sorry I’m late.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the poem [The whole of Utrecht station falls into the light](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/4558/auto/0/0/Tonnus-Oosterhoff/The-whole-of-Utrecht-station-falls-into-the-light) by Bezige Bij, translated by Paul Vincent. I was also inspired by [I. Light](https://app.idagio.com/recordings/17227437?trackId=17227448) by Ken Walicki.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
